Birthday
by KokoDee
Summary: When Numbuh Five turns 13, she becomes seriously depressed. Ben shows up and is there to comfort her. Fusion Fall Universe. BenxNumbuhFive One-shot


Hey! Haha, so this is just a little one-shot thing I had to write today. It was a cloudy day, i had brownies, I needed to write :)

Takes place in the Fusion Fall world, btw.

Searing morning light spilled through the window of Numbuh Five's dorm. Apparently, the sun wanted to wake her up on her special day extra early, because the light shined directly on her face, forcing her to open her eyes. Growling, she retreated under the pillows. This was a bad day. A bad, bad day. Numbuh Five did not want this day to come.

A loud knock on her door made her jump, and Bubbles, followed by Blossom and Buttercup, floated into the room.

Carrying a new outfit that consisted of skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top, both of which Numbuh Five dispised, Bubbles quickly hovered over to her bed and smiled. "Happy thirteenth birthday, Abby!"

Numbuh Five let out a depressed groan and disappeared under her blankets. No, no, no! This day had really come. It SHOULD NOT have come!

Blossom seemed to take the hint. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a teenager, now!" the muffled cry came from under the blankets.

"I know, I know, puberty sucks," Buttercup said, rolling her jade eyes. She ripped the blankets off of Numbuh Five. "But you need to get up. Bubbles wants to dress you up. Sorry"

Bubbles glared at Buttercup. "I just want her to try a different look. Not the sporty, tomboyish look."

"But I like the tomboyish look!" Numbuh Five and Buttercup said in unison.

Bubbles held up the outfit, which Abby looked at it with destress. "Too bad!"

About an hour and a half later of primping and beautifying, Numbuh Five was, well... beautiful. Bubbles had helped her into her clothes(the skinny jeans took tweny minutes to put on!) and done her make up, Blossom had done her hair different from her normal braid and Buttercup... Buttercup kept her entertained with exciting, nongirly stores. That's the only thing that made the experience slightly okay. But nothing could cheer up her mood. Not today.

Bubbles frowned down at Numbuh Five, and bent over. "You dont have anything on your lips!" Grabbing a shimmery red toned lip gloss, she attacked Numbuh Five and forced the lip gloss onto her lips, amazingly not messing anything about Abby's make up, hair or outfit up.

"Pwah!" Numbuh Five spat. The lip gloss tasted like cherry candy. Even though it tasted pretty good, Abby tried to wipe it off, only to have Bubbles smack her hand away.

"Bad Abby! No!" Bubbles got off of her and Numbuh Five stood up. Blossom spun her towards the mirror. The pink-eyed girl, smiled. "Surprise!"

Numbuh Five's jaw dropped. She looked pretty. She looked.. _girly._ Her makeup was well done, she had dark blue eyeshadow with wing tipped mascara painted over her eyelid, complimenting her dark, hazel eyes, which long eyelashes surrounded. Light blush was brushed over her cheeks and dark, shimmery red was smothered onto her pretty, pouty lips. Her shiny, dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with her long, but not as long, bangs on one side hanging down. Her tank top hugged her body, which kinda bugged her, and the skinny jeans felt like they were strangling her long, skinny legs.

"Awwww," Numbuh Five groaned. "Numbuh Five hates this!"

"But you look great!" Bubbles pouted.

Buttercup smirked. "You really do." She lifted up a pair of red converse. "Here." She tossed them to her. "They're better than the heels Bubbles had in mind."

Abby slipped them on, mentally thanking Buttercup. Ugh, this sucked. This sucked a lot.

"Now, go and show yourself off!" Bubbles said, starting to push her towards the door. "People need to see you all prettied up like this!"

"But, my hat-!"

"Is not going to cover up that pretty face of yours! Now go!" Bubbles gave her a final push out of her own door, and Numbuh Five walked down the hall, feeling angry, embarrased and depressed.

Her legs absent mindedly carried her toward a direction her brain was not aware of. She just walked, feeling exposed, girly, stupid and fake. As she passed by, many kid and teenage soldiers, mostly boys, would turn and stare. But Numbuh Five didn't seem to notice, and if she did notice, she didnt care.

After a bit of walking, she looked up. Her legs seemed to take her to a firmiliar black car with a large, green X covering the hood and green designs all over it. She blinked. How had she managed to find Ben's car? And where was Ben, anyway?

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes and she felt the heat off of a body behind her. She gasped.

"Guess who?" a firmiliar voice said.

Numbuh Five frowned and took the hands off of her eyes. She turned around and saw the bright green eyed teenager that had sneaked up to her. "Don't do that, Tennyson!"

Ben sighed. "Don't call me Tennyson, you sound like Kevin."

"Isn't he your friend?"

"Yeah."

"Then why can't I-?"

"Just don't, okay?"

"Well, fine."

There was an akward moment, then Ben smiled. "Well, look at you! Little Abby is all grown up and girly!"

"Grown ups and girlies," Numbuh Five frowned and folded her arms. "The two things Numbuh Five hates."

Ben frowned. "Something wrong?"

Numbuh Five sighed, sitting on the hood of Ben's car and pushing her bangs behind her ear. "It's just not a good day for Numbuh Five."

Ben sat next to her. "How come?"

"Because I'm thirteen now."

"And why is that so bad? I remember being super excited when I turned thriteen."

"That's because you weren't a Kids Next Door operative," Numbuh Five looked up to the bluish-green sky. It was a sickening sight. Planet Fuse was still floating up there, waiting to devour us any minute.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ben looked at her, green eyes serious.

Numbuh Five looked at him. "When KND operatives turn thirteen, we have to get decomissioned." She looked bact at Fuse. "We have our memories erased and we're turned into stupid, careless teenagers. Like my sister, Cree." She sighed. "After this war is over, Numbuh Five has to leave the Kids Next Door. I.. I almost don't want the war to end."

Numbuh five looked down. She felt like she wanted to cry. Or punch a wall. Maybe it was both.

Numbuh Five looked up when she felt a hand on her bare shoulder. Ben was giving her a reassuring smile. Then, he pulled her into a tight hug. Surprised, Numbuh Five hugged back.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Ben ran his fingers through her hair. "Once this war is over, you'll still have your fellow operatives. You'll have me, too."

Abby smiled. "Thanks, Ben." She slowly pulled away. "I... I needed that." She gave him her prettiest smile.

Ben blushed and looked away. "Uh, no problem." He blinked. "Oh, hey, I got you a present. Wait here."

Numbuh Five just sat there as Ben ran to the side of his car and grabbed a dark blue box with red ribbon out of the back seat. He ran back and handed the box to her, sitting next to her.

Abby gave him a suspicious look and unwrapped the gift. It was a little box. Abby smirked. "Ooh, a box, just what Numbuh Five always wanted."

Ben rolled his eyes."Funny. Now open it."

Numbuh Five laughed and did what she was told. Inside was a silver pendant shaped like a five with red rhinestones engraved into the metal. It was attached to a white ribbon with a clasp. Numbuh five lifted it up and looked at it. "Haven't I seen this somewhere?"

"Yeah, Dexter gave Blossom a similar one. Her's is a silver and pink 'B' with a black ribbon," Ben said, sweeping his bangs aside, blushing.

Smiling, Numbuh five clasped it around her neck and smoothed it out. It fit perfectly. Sure, Numbuh Five wasn't a huge necklace person, but it was a gift. From someone she really cared about. From Ben. She lightly touched the five pendant. "Thank you, Ben."

"Hey, it was no problem," he said, lightly laughing. He looked at her. "You look really pretty, Five."

"Oh, thanks," she looked down at her self. "But I feel kind of exposed. My shoulders, I mean."

"Here," Ben said, taking off his famous green jacket that matched his eyes perfectly. He handed it to her. "I'm not really that cold. And, by the way, I think you look great the way you usually are." Numbuh Five smiled and slipped the jacket on. It smelled like him. As another thank you, Numbuh Five leaned over and lightly planted a small kiss on his lips. Then she pulled away before Ben could even react.

"Uhh.." Ben said, eyes wide.

Numbuh Five smirked. She stood up. "Hey, Tennyson. It's my birthday, you're taking me to Mr. Smoothie before I have to go train new recruits." She walked to the passenger side door and got in.

Beaming, Ben ran to the driver's side and hopped in. "Sounds good to me!"

He started the car and they both buckled themselves in.

"Hey, is your lip gloss cherry flavored?"

"Sure is."

"Nice."


End file.
